Happy Birthday Mickie!
by rory21
Summary: It's Mickie James' birthday but something doesn't seem alright... what's up with the usually perky diva? A Chris/Mickie plus John/Ashley and Jeff/Maria dedicated to xAttitudex.


"**Happy Birthday Mickie!"**

A **Chickie** one-shot dedicated to my friend and most kickass person I've ever met… miss Mikki! Aka **xAttitudex**. Hope you like it girlie, happy birthday! :)

* * *

Wrapped into her favorite baby blue blanket and with a second pillow pressed above her head to block the whole world out, the brunette let out a frustrated groan as the doorbell kept on ringing, disturbing what was supposed to be her calm slumber.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She eventually exclaimed, at no one in particular, as she finally launched herself out of the bed and down the stairs.

Whoever was waiting on the other side of the door seemed quite eager to be greeted as they insisted with the bell… much to the diva's irritation.

So, more out of desperation than for really wanting to find out who her unexpected guest was, she skipped the last two steps with a light bounce and finally reached the door, opening it in a sharp movement.

"Happy birthday!!!" The cheerful chorus that welcomed Mickie James was accompanied by two identical grins on her best friends' faces as they took on themselves the permission to enter, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"…Girls…need…air…" She managed to gasp as they eventually agreed to set her free again.

"Aww I'm so excited, good morning!" Maria happily clapped her hands together.

"…Excited for what?" Mickie questioned lifting an eyebrow at the bubbly redhead.

"But for your birthday, of course." Ashley replied matter-of-factly while placing a bright pink tiara on the birthday girl's head. "Here, perfect." She judged after taking a few steps backwards and studying the effect with her head cocked on a side. "You're truly the birthday princess now, Micks!" She grinned.

"Yeah… whatever." The latter merely rolled her eyes, turning her back at the other two divas before marching into the kitchen with weary steps.

As predictable, the two exchanged an understandable puzzled look before following her in the other room.

Mickie James wasn't one to react this way at her own birthday, actually any birthday at all, and surely not one to turn down a bit of crazy-among-girlfriends-celebration like this.

That was definitely… _odd_.

"Mickie, are you alright?" Maria was the first to speak as she and Ashley took place on two tall stools at the counter while the brunette put on the kettle.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered with no really emotion, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

"…Are you sure?" The punk hesitantly insisted "I mean… it's your birthday after all."

"Yeah," Maria promptly agreed with a good hearted smile "where's our usual perky diva?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe she got lost somewhere yesterday… when she was happy to be still 29."

_Gotcha._

"Is it what this is all about?" The redhead inquired with a soft giggle.

"Hey, there's nothing funny about being old." Mickie protested folding her arms on her chest.

"But you're not old!" Maria promptly begged to differ, a surprised look on her face "You're just turning 30… 30 is _not_ old!"

"Says the one who's 27. I don't expect you to understand… _you_'re still young." She dramatically sighed, turning her attention on the blonde with an equal dramatic expression on her face. "But you… you, my only friend, are as old as me… you can help—"

"No no," Ashley cut her off with an innocent look as she shook her index before Mickie's face in negative sign "for your information miss Mickie I'm still 29 till next May… meaning that I'm still young as well."

A loud gasp followed as the _poor old girl_ looked at her friend, clearly affronted by such revelation. "You… traitor!"

"I'll live with that." The punk girl giggled.

"C'mon Micks," Maria tried to cheer her up "you're really not old. 30 is not that much after all… don't you want to celebrate your special day?"

"Yeah," the other promptly echoed "actually I think you deserve a huge celebration… cause you're just awesome like that."

But the flattery that any other day would have surely done the trick, didn't seem enough that morning as the brunette shook her head in discontentment once again.

"And what should I celebrate? Being the oldest of my friends? Being just an old lady in comparison to Kelly Kelly? OH MY GOD!" she suddenly gasped capturing her friends' attention on herself in concern.

"What? What is it?!"

"I just realized… maybe I'm too old to compete now! They're going to use me only like Mae Young… doing those little funny segments with my decadent body wrapped in those ugly, old style bodies…" She trailed off with a disgusted expression, a hand covering her mouth.

"Micks, I really doubt your body became decadent in one night only, honestly."

"And besides look at… Shawn Michaels or the Undertaker," Maria tried to make some sense out of the situation "they're still there fighting and all even though they're not exactly in their twenties, right?"

But the reaction that followed wasn't what Maria had hoped for.

"I don't want to start losing my hair like Shawn!" Mickie whined "And neither to get with someone like Michelle McFool to feel younger!!!"

"Well that really shouldn't be a problem since Chris is older than you." Ashley commented with a playful roll of eyes, trying to hold a straight face at the whole freaking out occurring.

"That's not a problem either," Mickie almost muttered "cause we're not together anymore."

And with that she turned on them once again, this time taking the stairs as the two were left to share a shocked look.

**x—x—x—x—x**

When Chris Jericho entered his friend's living room that morning, he carried an unusual sulky attitude with him as he let himself heavily collapse on the sofa.

The other two young men occupying the room though didn't even seem to notice his presence, let alone anything odd in it, as they were too engaged in their Wii duel.

"Haha, I knew you couldn't do anything against the Twist of Fate!" The multicolor-haired of the two exclaimed with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Of course you knew it… you're cheating." John Cena replied with an eye-roll.

"Excuse me?! And how could I?!" Jeff retorted "The rule clearly said _'not to play as ourselves'_ and I'm not."

"There's no much difference with playing as _your own_ brother," he scoffed "you obviously know all his secrets and… stuff."

"Yet I'm not playing as myself, am I?" Jeff pointed out with his best innocent look. "So it's 1-0 for me, man, live with it."

John disappointed groan was not heard though, since another voice echoed louder in the room.

"OI, I'm here if you want to excuse me!" Chris sarcastically raised his arm to catch their attention.

"Oh, hi Chris."

"Morning dude."

And with that the two pair of eyes quickly turned once again, gluing onto the TV screen has nothing had happened.

Not caring to hide his eye-roll, not that anyone was looking at him anyway, he decided to speak up anyway, hoping to receive a better reaction on the serious matter he had to communicate.

And so he did, raising his voice over the new argument erupted in meanwhile.

"I have a problem."

"Yeah, that was pretty clear when you started to show up with that amount of sparkly clothes." John nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, causing Jeff to burst out with laughter as he patted the Champ's back as to compliment him for the joke.

The blond superstar was the one left to groan in frustration now as he stood up and marched towards the low tray, pulling the electric wire out of its plug.

A flash of bright light was the last thing that Jeff and John saw before plain darkness took SDvsRaw09's place.

"Hey, what the heck!"

"What did you do that for?!"

Finally graced with his so-called best friends' attentions, Y2J sat down on the sofa once again, on his face the same sulking expression he was carrying since a couple of hours.

"I'm serious, guys."

"…Okay, so what is it?" The Charismatic Enigma cocked his head on a side, as to try to decide whether he was just messing with the two of them… thing that wouldn't have happened for the first time, truth to be told.

"Mickie broke up with me." He revealed in a low mutter.

The natural moment of shock that took over the two superstars was soon overcome as they both raised their eyebrows at the self proclaimed sexy beast.

"So what did you do?" John inquired.

Chris had actually to blink twice at such question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What did you do to let her break up with you?" The Doctor of Thuganomics clearly repeated.

"I-I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, staring at them with an outraged look "What does make you think that I'm the one responsible for it?!"

"Well you said _she_ broke up with you," John said matter-of-factly "so since we're speaking of Mickie—"

"—the one who jumped on you and kissed you full on the mouth the second after you had asked her out for the first time… you must've done something to upset her." Jeff finished with a shrug.

"…But I didn't do anything!" He protested "…At least nothing she hadn't told me to do."

"Ew, man, this has nothing to do with you guys' sex life… right?" John hopefully asked, a funny disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, cause in that case we'd prefer not to know, no offense." Jeff promptly echoed.

A brief pause followed, during which Chris looked at his friends with a bemused look… probably trying to understand what respectively Ashley and Maria had seen into their boyfriends.

"That has _nothing_ to do with sex." He eventually said with a glare.

"Okay, okay… so care to explain what happened?"

He took a deep breath, replaying in his head the scene that had taken place no more than 2 hours ago when he had waken up Mickie and wished her happy birthday…

"You know today is Mickie's birthday, right?" At their positive nods he went on with his recollection "So this morning I woke her up by carrying a tray with her favorite breakfast directly to bed… completed with a single red rose on top of it."

"Cool."

"Yeah, sounds pretty sweet."

"That's what I thought… but then, I don't know, at first she looked _conflicted_…"

"Conflicted as in '_oh what should I eat first_?'" Jeff asked as Chris paused trying to find the exact words.

"No," the latter rolled his eyes "conflicted as… almost as if she was deciding if that was a good thing or not. Anyway, I think she opted for the positive answer cause she thanked me with a kiss and was all cheerful as she started to eat…"

"Oh no." John covered his eyes with a hand.

"What?" Chris looked at him in confusion.

"You didn't poison her, did you?" He asked in concern.

"No, John, I didn't think that her birthday was the perfect occasion to poison my girlfriend." He sarcastically retorted through narrowed eyes.

"Oh well… don't look at me like that, it could happen when someone's not good in the kitchen!" He defended himself as Jeff too joined in scowling at him.

"So what happened next?" The latter pressed on.

"She was enjoying her breakfast and all… and then she said something like '_oh what the heck'_ and told me she didn't want to wait till tonight and I could give her her present straight away."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with sex, right?"

"YES, I'm perfectly sure." He replied through gritted teeth "Though I'm afraid I'd like to have a private word with Ashley about _your_ sexual life one of these days."

"Just double checking dude…!" John defended himself once again.

Jeff shook his head, focusing again on the most important matter at the moment. "So what did you get her? Oooh… you chose something she didn't like, didn't you? I told you to ask Maria for help!"

"Err not exactly." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they both looked at him in curiosity "But let me finish before any of you say anything, alright?"

As both Jeff and John nodded their positive answers once again, Chris went on with his explanation.

"You see… for weeks she had told me that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, she refused to tell me why, but she did… and I kept asking her what she'd like to receive… and she said that I should respect her idea and not get her anything." He helplessly shrugged "So I did… I did just as she requested. And next thing I knew, she was yelling, throwing random things at me, and told me to get lost… forever!" He gasped in a can-you-believe-it way but, much to his disappointment, it seemed like actually… they could.

"So you didn't get her anything… _anything_ at all?" Jeff inquired almost afraid of the reply he was going to get.

Y2J shook his head, a strange look on his face.

"Oh no, you didn't." John echoed by closing his eyes shut for a few seconds, sympathizing with his friend.

"But… she told me not to!" Chris merely protested.

"Chris… wake up," Jeff exclaimed "that was all girls-code!"

"That was… _what?!_" He looked at the rainbow-haired superstar quite puzzled.

"Girls-code… you know!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Oh c'mon," John rolled his eyes "when a girl asks you if a pair of jeans makes her look fat what are you supposed to do man? Tell her she looks beautiful or that her hips could be compared with Beyonce's?"

"And when they ask you if they bored you with their wild shopping session what _must_ you tell them? That it was the best time of your life or that you wished you could have stayed at home to play with video games?" Jeff rhetorically added.

Chris' expression slowly changed… until everything clicked into place and he was left with his mouth wide open.

"Oh fuck." Was the only utter that he feebly emitted, sinking lower into his chair.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"What do you exactly mean with '_We're not together anymore'_?" Ashley inquired as the two girls followed Mickie into her room.

"It means that we're over. We broke up." She nonchalantly shrugged "You know like you and Matt three years ago or Maria and Punk before Jeff came al—"

"Okay okay," the redhead rolled her eyes "we got the basic concept. But what Ash meant was… why? What happened? Everything was fine till last night when I spoke to you on the phone…!"

"Well things change," she hastily folded her arms as she sat down on the edge of her bed "and it turned out that my boyfriend is an ass."

Both girls' eyes widened at the particular adjective chosen for Chris… Mickie had always referred to him as he was her prince charming or something.

"Why? What did he do?" Maria asked almost in a whisper.

"He didn't get me anything for my birthday," she nearly yelled "can you believe it?! I turn 30 and he doesn't take the disturb of getting me _anything_! And you know what he bought Trishy for her 30th birthday? A Tiffany bracelet! Tiffany… freaking Tiffany!!!"

Maria's mouth was left open as she stared at Mickie in disbelief, before rushing to wrap her into a sympathetic bear hug.

Ashley, on the other hand, recovered with a different kind of emotions as she slowly walked out of the bedroom, taking her cell phone out of her front pocket.

Chris Jericho was a dead man.

But first he had some explaining to do, that was doubtless.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"_John Felix Anthony Cena! Let me speak right now with that jackass of Chris Jericho!"_

Ashley's tone was not one to get wrong and the poor boyfriend winced at the shriek echoing in his own ear, pulling his cell phone a few inches distant, while an as-much-intimidated Jeff shifted at the furthest corner of the couch, almost as if Ashley could address him as well if he didn't move soon.

"Sorry man, it's for you." The Champ lowly said handing the electronic device to the asked-for superstar, an apologetic look on his face as he did so, "I'm _truly_ sorry."

Chris looked at the sympathetic look on both John and Jeff's faces in puzzlement before taking the cell phone to his ear and hesitantly speaking.

"…Yes?"

"_You freakin' idiot!!! How dumb are you to NOT get Mickie anything for her birthday?!?!?" _He immediately shut his eyes closed as the punk's _lovely_ voice yelled straight into his ear _"Have you become CRAZY?!?!"_

"Ash," he pleaded "it's not like this, I swear! I wanted to… I've been asking her for weeks what she would have liked to receive… but she let me promise I wouldn't buy her anything!"

Maybe it was the slightly panicking tone in his voice, or maybe the fact that after all they were speaking of Mickie James and so basically _anything_ was possible… but the brief pause that followed meant that the diva had somehow decided to trust his words.

"_Oh no." _She whined_._

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know what to—"

But she wasn't listening, her mind was already working on what needed to be done… and quickly.

"_Okay,"_ she eventually cut him off with a sigh "_I think I know what we can do to fix this mess."_

"Really?" Chris' eyes immediately lit up with hope as both his friends studied his expression in surprise, wondering why the yelling on the other side of the line had stopped so soon.

"_No, I'm just messing with you… OF COURSE REALLY!"_

"Alright, alright… sorry! So what are we going to do?"

"_Get your sparkly ass ready, I'll be there in half an hour. And bring all your credit cards with you!"_

Y2J slightly winced at the last info, handing the phone back to John.

"What's up then, man?" Jeff inquired in curiosity.

"Ashley's on her way, she's going to help me." He sighed.

"Good luck… I think you'll need it." John sympathetically patted his back.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"…_Ria, Ria!" _

Ashley's whisper finally reached the redhead as she was still sat on the edge of Mickie's bed and, without letting the latter notice what was going on, swiftly left her spot to join the punk in the corridor.

"What's up"? She asked in slight confusion.

"I spoke with Chris… there has been a… err… huge misunderstanding." She lowly tried to explain.

"Misunderstanding? What kind of misunderstanding?"

"Much like what she welcomed us with earlier."

"…Ooooh. Poor Chris." Maria pouted.

"Yeah, so I'm going to help him solve this emergency… do you think you'll be able to decorate the living room for the party as we were going to _but_ without her noticing?"

"Yeah… I think so, she's quite busy at the moment." And with that she nodded at the strange sight that was the brunette on all four on the floor, doing what seemed… tossing random clothes all around the room.

"What is she doing anyway?" Ashley asked through narrowed eyes, trying to understand what was going on in meanwhile.

"Oh," the redhead rolled her eyes "sorting her in-ring outfits. Apparently it seems like she can't wear the bright and colorful ones anymore… she wants to go for a total black… more appropriate for _her age_."

"Oh God help us." Were the last words Ashley uttered before parting for her mission.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Are you sure this will do the trick?" Y2J unsurely asked as he hurried to keep up with Ashley's pace, the small group finally headed back to Mickie's house after a full shopping afternoon.

"Chris," she sighed "I hope so. But don't forget we're talking about Mickie."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed from behind them "you could have gotten her the whole store and that couldn't have worked anyway."

"And speaking of," John echoed "let's try to get out of the way… shall we? I don't wish to be next to you if she's going to smash her presents right in your face."

"Thank you very much guys," Chris sarcastically said as he turned to glare at the duo "I definitely feel better knowing you're on my side."

"Anytime dude."

Ashley suppressed a giggle at this as she pulled Chris' arm forward, "Alright, here we go." She announced as they reached the door.

"Here we go." He repeated in a low tone as she proceeded to ring the doorbell.

…

"I'll get it!" Maria shouted from inside, launching herself down the stairs with Mickie behind her.

"It should be Ash," the latter shrugged her shoulders "whatever emergency John needed her for I hope she brought something to eat… I'm starving."

"Oh, do old ladies eat too then? I thought they were just supposed to mourn all day long." The redhead playfully said, earning a stuck-out-tongue in response.

"…But what did you do?!" Mickie's eyes widened as they reached the living room and she couldn't fail to notice the birthday decorations hanging from all around.

"Surprise, surprise." Her friend replied with a wink as she opened the door… revealing that actually Ashley hadn't come back alone as Mickie expected.

"What are you doing here?" The first not-so-pleased welcome was obviously for her _ex_ boyfriend as he was the first one to enter… a hopeful expression on his face even though she immediately folded her arms, taking a few steps backwards.

"I-I've got something for you." He simply said, entering as Maria held the door open for him "…Can I?" He hesitantly asked.

The brunette pursued her lips in thought for a few seconds while the others silently joined Maria on a side of the room, before eventually agreeing with an eye-roll.

"You're here anyway." She nonchalantly said with a shrug, still not unfolding her arms.

"Alright," he seemed to take it as a good sign cause he walked up to her with a smile on his face "then… happy birthday Mickie." He said taking a rectangular box out of a first bag and handing it to her.

Almost reluctantly, or anyway pretending so, Mickie slowly unwrapped the packet… until it revealed a brunette Barbie inside.

"You got me a Barbie doll?" She questioned raising her eyebrows at him.

Chris could sense Jeff and John uncomfortably move against the opposite wall out of the corner of his eye as he piped up again, "You know what age has turned Barbie this past March? 50. And yet… look at her… all beautiful and young nevertheless… just like you. And by the way…" he winked as he nodded at the doll in Mickie's hands "you know I prefer brunettes."

It was clear that the meaning behind the toy had its effect on the diva cause she had to bite on her bottom lip to prevent her emotions to be displayed with a wide smile.

Glad that at least he wasn't been chased all around the place with the doll thrown at him, Y2J proceeded to take another present out of a bag… chuckling lightly as he noticed Ashley giving him a 'thumbs up' from where she stood squeezed in between John and Maria.

"And that," he added handing Mickie a silver toy tiara… much like the one that Ashley had given her that morning "is cause no matter how old are you… you're always going to be my princess. A gorgeous, hyper, intelligent, strong—"

"—crazy," _Someone_ –aka John- suggested from their line in a not-so-low mutter that caused Chris to pause to held a straight face while Mickie scowled at the intruder.

"—_maybe_ sometimes _a little_ crazy but nevertheless wonderful girl that I know will always be this young inside of her heart." He concluded, placing the fake jewel on top of her head.

"Chris I—"

"Wait, you don't want to miss the best part." He softly said as he took the last box from the bag… this time a much smaller one. "Here."

She proceeded to open it with shaky hands… the shape of the box not giving much doubt at what could be its contents.

And in fact it soon revealed a Tiffany box… from where a beautiful ring emerged.

Mickie couldn't help but gasp out loud at the sight before her as she forced her eyes to focus again on the man she loved.

"I love you Mickie James," he gave her his best smile "and I hope you know this is not going to EVAR change… even though yeah, you're 30 now and I could always search into the women's locker room for someone a little youn—"

But he was soon cut off by her lips crushing full force on his as she threw her arms around his neck –not before slapping his arm in the process- and they were soon lost into their own little world.

"Awww," Maria cooed as Jeff moved behind her, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"And that's done." John let out a content sigh as he placed his arm around Ashley's shoulders "You were great with those ideas, you know?"

"Why, thank you." She grinned "I'm glad you think so J cause in two months I'll be turning 30 as well…"

As she trailed off John was left with a slightly panicking look on his face while both Jeff and Maria snickered from next to them.

"Good luck with that, man." The Charismatic Enigma beamed.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked once he and Mickie pulled apart, their foreheads still touching.

"Happy." She finally admitted with a content smile "After all… you're always going to be older than me."

"W—Wait!" He slurred as she bounced towards their friends ready to finally open up her presents, "I'm not OLD, remember! The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rollah never EVAR gets old!!!" He cried after her… but actually nobody was paying him any attention anymore and he was left to groan as they all hugged the birthday girl.


End file.
